Never-ending Dream
by littleboots1996
Summary: (Awful title, sorry!) Set within my fic Pretty Green Eyes, which isn't needed in order to read this. Cal has taken Connie away for a short break. Nothing serious just some cute scenes for these two seeing as the main fic takes a serious turn soon! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – (Wanna Get To Know You) That Good

 **This is a mini one-shot which takes place in my other fic's universe Pretty Green Eyes... It's not necessary for this story but would allow an understanding of what's already happened :) Will only be 3 parts to this, thanks for reading and please review x**

Connie woke up to the sun shining on her face in the unfamiliar room. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was before seeing Cal standing out on the balcony. She picked up Cal's shirt that was lying on the floor and slipped her arms into it leaving it unbuttoned.

Connie made her way through the bedroom to stand behind Cal looking out over the beach. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me." Cal turned around to face her. "I wanted to, why wouldn't I? Hot weather with a beautiful view no matter where I'm looking." Connie tiptoed to kiss him before turning around and walking inside. "What are we doing today anyway?" Cal smiled "Well there is something I've wanted to do since we got here but I don't know if you'll enjoy it."

After getting changed and having something for breakfast the couple walked out onto the streets of Tenerife with the sun beating down on them. Connie was wearing a pair of shorts and a light string top with a bikini underneath while Cal was in shorts and a shirt.

They walked down to the seafront where Cal could see the boats docked. "So you sure you're up for this?" She smiled and pulled his hand as they walked along the beach. Connie laughed when she saw Cal's face as they approached the jet skis, she was sure she'd regret this but it would be fun.

Cal looked over to Connie who was being put into a small life jacket which they used as a precaution. Cal was already wearing his and almost jumping onto the jet. "So I guess you've decided you're driving?" He laughed and winked as she carefully climbed onto the back. Cal listened as the guides told them everything he needed to know before letting them go. Connie held on around Cal's waist slightly regretting the decision already.

Cal started off across the water picking up speed as they went. Connie slowly loosened up and began to look up over Cal's shoulder. They were half way across the water when he turned a corner making Connie lose her balance. She almost fell in but Cal had managed to grab her hand keeping her on the jet. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Cal laughed before starting the jet again.

They didn't realise how long they were out on the ocean for until reaching the beach again. It was well past lunch but neither were hungry yet. "You up for a swim? You seemed ready earlier?" Connie pulled a face at Cal referencing her almost fall from the Jet Ski. Connie pulled her hair back into a bun on top of her head as Cal pulled her forward to the water. This time it was Cal that fell over in the water leaving Connie laughing, that was until she had a face full of water thrown at her. "Oh you are going to regret ever doing that Cal!"

She ran into the water after him as he dived under and began swimming away. By the time she got to him they were already over waist deep in the water. "I'd love to bring Grace here sometime, she'd love it-" "Maybe we can, who said we can't come back here?" Connie smiled as Cal pulled her closer to him. "I think it would be good having a holiday with Grace in the summer here." Connie had her arms around Cal's neck as he lifted her through the water.

This only lasted a minute until Connie was leaning up to push Cal under the water. He came back up for breath to see Connie laughing. "I told you you'd regret it…" She was laughing so much she couldn't get away from him before he pulled her back and under the water with him.

They were in paradise here, and it was only the first day. Neither of them wanted the day to end, let alone the break they had here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal was waking up when he felt the breeze blow through the open balcony doors. He lifted his head up to see Connie still lying the other side of him asleep. It was so hot that they had slept with a sheet over them to begin with but had pushed it off half way through the night. Cal leant over and kissed Connie's neck resting his hand on her side. She began to wake up and smiled moving her hand on top of his. "I could get used to waking up like this…" Connie rolled onto her back reaching her hand around Cal's shoulder as he leant above her smiling.

An hour or so later Connie sat up with her light dressing gown around her before walking out onto the balcony. "So I've booked a table for later but we've got a couple hours before that to do something." Connie turned around to face him as he wandered out to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to him. "I don't even know where to start with things that we could do here." Cal smiled leaning down and kissing Connie.

They settled on walking around the town for the afternoon before going for dinner. They walked out onto the street hand in hand and headed along the road. There were so many things around that it was hard to take it all in.

The day went quickly with Connie spending most of it laughing at Cal who seemed intent on trying on everything that people were trying to sell along the street. At one point he had stopped and put on some huge sun glasses and a large hat before smiling as Connie took a photo of him to show Grace.

Following several hours in the sun they returned to the hotel to get changed before dinner. Cal walked out onto the balcony after having gotten changed into a pair of black jeans and a shirt. Connie was still in the bathroom getting changed into a short black dress. It left her shoulders bare and fitted her perfectly. She slipped her feet into a pair of black high heels and stepped into the bedroom where she could see Cal waiting outside. "Hey, are you ready?" Cal spun round to see Connie standing there with her hair back in a messy bun and black dress. "Woah… Connie, it still shocks me how amazing you look when we go out." She felt herself blushing as Cal came over and took her hand leading her from the room.

They walked along the illuminated seafront towards the little restaurant they were eating at. There were string lights hanging all the way along and music playing quietly from inside the restaurant. "This is lovely, how did you even know about this place?" Cal told her about a conversation he had with the guy from the jet skis the day before.

They seemed to be at the table forever but they never stopped talking. After a while they decided to vacate the table and head towards the larger bar area around the side. The conversation never stopped and the drinks were flowing. All night photos were being taken by a photographer who worked there. At one point he stopped beside Connie and Cal and asked them to stand together and smile. Cal stood behind Connie with his arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her hands on top of his smiling.

After a while Cal stood up and pulled on Connie's hands. "Come on-" "No, no, no… No Cal I don't dance!" She laughed as he continued pulling her towards the dance floor where several other people were dancing around. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck moving side to side in time with him. "See, it's not that hard. Anyway, I love dancing with you like this." She smiled and moved closer to him resting her head on his chest.

As the night drew to a close they left the restaurant and began walking back to their hotel. "I had a lovely night tonight, thank you." Connie smiled holding onto his hand walking back. "I had a good time too. It's nice to get away from everything for a few days." She smiled as they got back to their room and retired to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Forever and For Always

Connie was waking up slowly, realising she must have drunk a lot yesterday based on the thumping in her head. She carefully sat up before looking around the room to see her shoes and dress still on the floor. There was a glass of water on the side next to her bed which she picked up and began drinking slowly.

Cal was still asleep next to her but was beginning to make some noise. "What did I drink yesterday because my head has never hurt this much…" He lay face down on the bed before looking towards Connie who offered him a glass of water and some tablets. "I don't know but whatever you drank I must have had too because my head has never felt worse."

After they had both taken something and started to feel a little more human they decided to get dressed and spend the day on the beach. It was already 12 o'clock but neither of them were hungry so they picked up a bag and walked straight out the hotel and towards the beach.

Cal sat back with some sunglasses on and a pair of shorts, while Connie laid out a towel before slumping down onto it. She took off her shorts and jacket to show a simple black bikini. "What?" She looked over the top of her sunglasses towards Cal who just shrugged. "Nothing, I'm not complaining that's for sure." She ignored him before lying down on the towel and just closing her eyes.

A little while later Cal was sitting on his phone reading through what everyone else was doing back home. Most of them were working while he got to sit here with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in some amazing weather.

Connie leant up on her arms and looked towards Cal. "Did you just take a picture?" He laughed before looking down at her. "And what if I did?" She looked up and just shook her head "No reason…" She rolled onto her stomach before resting her head in her hands. Cal lay down next to her, resting one arm either side of her body before holding the phone out in front of them and watched as she just laughed in response.

Cal lifted himself up as Connie rolled over underneath him. She moved her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips touched his as he responded to her, leaning above her still. "You know, I never thought I'd get the chance to be here… I always thought you'd push me back, not even give me a chance. You could have any man with a huge house, expensive car-" "What you haven't got any of that?" She smiled looking up at him "If that's what you think I care about then you're very wrong… Trying to find a man who could carry my baggage and put up with a 9 year old child who drives me insane is impossible, yet I found you."

The day passed with them lying on the beach and going out into the sea. When they returned to the hotel Connie's phone began to ring. "Hey Zoe, what's up?" Cal started to annoy Connie to put her off while she was talking. "Sorry Zoe, hang on a minute…" With a swift kick to the side Cal was falling out of the bed with a crash. "Do I even want to ask what you're doing?" Connie laughed before finishing her conversation with her friend.

"So I'll see you in a few days, don't worry the department is still in one piece without you! Charlie and Tess both say hello and hope you're having a wonderful time out there." Connie laughed "We are, it's been a while since I really took a break from everything… I'll see you in a few days Zoe." Connie turned to look at Cal who was getting up off the floor. "You're the most annoying human being in the entire world, you know that right?" He moved across the bed closer to her and pulled her over on top of him. "But you love me so much you wanted to live with me, am I right?" She laughed as he leant up and kissed her moving his hands to the back of her head. "I want to be with you..." he looked down before moving his gaze back to hers "...forever and for always, remember that, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Thank You Baby

Connie was already sitting outside on the balcony when Cal woke up on their last morning. She had her legs crossed underneath her while she looked out over the beach. Cal stayed where he was for a moment just watching her. She was so beautiful and yet here she was with him. He'd never been as happy as he is with Connie and it was strange for him.

After a few minutes Connie felt eyes on her. She slowly turned her head round to see Cal smiling at her from the bed. Connie took a deep breath and smiled a little before turning back around to the view in front of her. Picking up her phone she had a message from Elliot. _Happy Birthday Connie, I hope you're having an amazing holiday. I must try and see you and Grace more, I feel awful about not doing so recently. Elliot_. She smiled at her phone before closing the message and looking at the photo on her phone.

Cal put his arms around her shoulders and leant down to kiss the top of her head. "What you thinking?" She moved her hand up to hold onto his. "It's nothing, really. Anyway shouldn't we be getting ready for this boat trip?" She stood up and went to walk inside as Cal slid his hands around her waist and held her closer to him. Connie tiptoed up and placed her lips on his before pulling back. "I love you" she smiled up at him as he let her go into the bedroom. "Love you too…"

Connie was wearing a pair of white shorts with a black loose cami and sandals. She had her hair up and little make-up on. Cal was already dressed in shorts and a shirt waiting for Connie to grab her bag. "All ready to go?" She nodded before taking his hand and leaving the hotel.

There weren't too many people on the boat as it wasn't a very large one. "So do you actually know where this is going?" Cal shrugged as Connie laughed. "Beats me, all I know is that I'm on a boat, on the sea, with the most gorgeous woman I know." She rolled her eyes as they went and sat down at the side of the boat so they could see over the edge.

After a few hours the boat stopped at the edge of another island. "Come on" Cal stood and took Connie's hand. "Where are we going?" He smiled and walked off the boat still holding her hand. A few others had also got off the boat and were going the opposite way to them. "Seriously Cal, are we even meant to be around here…" She stopped speaking when she noticed an empty beach in front of them with a blanket laid out. There was an ice bucket in the middle next to another basket which had some food in it. There were bright blue flower petals all over the beach which added colour to the otherwise white beach.

Connie remained where she was looking over at everything as Cal stood in front of her. "You didn't think I didn't know did you? Is it why you were funny this morning-" Cal was cut off by Connie moving forward and kissing him. She had her hands around his neck as his fell to her waist. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Cal began pulling her hands "Come on."

Sitting down Connie noticed a small expensive looking box on the blanket next to her. Cal sat down picking it up and handing it to her. "Happy birthday baby-" "I can't take this Cal." He took her hand and put the box into hers as she looked down at it. Upon opening it she found a beautiful silver necklace. It was a simple, thin chain with a heart on it. Connie could feel the tears building in her eyes as Cal spoke. "If you don't like it I'll take it back…" Connie shook her head slowly before finally speaking. "It's lovely, but it must have cost you a fortune Cal. I can't take this from you." He smiled taking it out the box and getting her to turn around.

Cal put the necklace around her neck and clipped it at the back. "You can and you will… Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I found out through Zoe that it was the week I wanted to take you away." Connie had a hand over the necklace playing with it as she spoke. "I've never been one to celebrate my birthday, and it just seemed like another reason why we shouldn't be together… I'm almost do-" "And you don't look a day over 21. I don't care Con, the sooner you realise that the better." He passed her one of the cups from the basket before offering her a drink.

In the space of a few hours they had had something to eat and had been laughing for most the time. "How did you manage to sort this anyway? You know, our own little space with no-one else around." Cal smiled "What can I say, I'm a brilliant sweet talker. It worked with you didn't it." Connie rolled her eyes again as Cal moved forward and kissed her. Moving her hands behind his neck, he leant forward pushing her back to the floor. Connie responded, kissing him back and moving her hands through his hair.

A little while later Connie was resting her head on his chest, looking out towards the ocean. "I love you Cal, thank you for all of this." The pair sat up, Cal still with his arms around Connie. It was the early evening and everyone was boarding the boat to head back to the main island again. "I wish we could just stay here." Connie leant into Cal's side sitting down on the boat again.

Getting back to the hotel neither of them were ready to really say goodbye to this place. "Are you already packed?" Cal looked over at Connie who made him feel a strange sense of déjà vu. She was sitting cross legged out on the balcony looking out over the beach. "Yeah, I've just got to put the things that I need in the morning away." Cal came out side and once again put his arms around her shoulders. "Back to reality tomorrow…"

Connie smiled before moving her head down to rest her chin on his hands. They only had a few hours sleep before they were up and leaving in order to catch their flight. Sitting in the airport hand in hand, Connie was half asleep when they could finally check in for their flight. Arriving home in Holby provided them both with a mixture of feelings. At the airport Elliot was waiting outside as he had offered to pick them up and get them home. "Thank you for this, I know it's early-" "Early? You've obviously not worked with her long enough to suffer the real early mornings." Elliot laughed as they all climbed into the car and finally went back home.

 **Thank you for reading this! Please review and let me know what you think about this… It obviously carries on within my fanfic "Pretty Green Eyes", but there won't be any more posted within this story!**


End file.
